Une autre histoire
by Gaya LoveHP
Summary: Apprendre à mentir, à tromper tout le monde. Avoir du charisme, un esprit sadique et cruel à tout épreuve. Être intelligent et rusé. Voilà toutes les qualités d'un bon Serpentard. Hermione, elle, possède toutes ces qualités...


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Ceci est ma première fiction lors merci pour votre indulgence. J'accepte cependant les critiques objectives.

Les personnages et la plus part des lieux appartiennent à JKR, of course ! J'ai juste repris quelque truc à ma sauce. C'est une Draco - Hermione que je qualifierai de pas normale, en quelque sorte. J'aime juste beaucoup pensé l'histoire de cette façon, vous comprendrez.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et apprécier (si possible) mon écrit et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !

o

O

o

**Une autre histoire**

Chapitre 1

Une jeune femme patientait dans un salon sombre, assise sur un fauteuil vert bouteille, près du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Elle paraissait assez négligée, malgré l'air hautin affiché sur son visage pâle.

Elle tapait des doigt sur l'accoudoir, sans un bruit régulier, presque agaçant. Elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté du mur de pierre et se leva, se tenant droite. Ses cheveux hirsutes ne ressemblaient à rien, mais elle essaya de les aplatir un minimum, elle abandonna rapidement.

Une personne murmura le mot de passe, puis apparu devant elle, comme par magie, en ayant traversé le mur. Cette personne faisait peur à quiconque de normalement constitué. Son nom en était même tabou. En effet, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom fit son entrée.

La jeune femme se posta devant lui et courbât légèrement l'échine en signe de respect. Le sorcier lui prit les mains et elle put lever les yeux vers lui.

« Ma fille, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Père. »

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils.

« Que me vaux-ta visite ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine.

- Je sais, mais il y a du nouveau. Le numéro trois est partit.

- Partit ? Comment ça ? La questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il portait votre horcruxe et il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il est si faible, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Penses-tu qu'il reviendra.

- Assurément. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quand il reviendra, il se passera une mauvaise chose.

- J'adore tes pressentiments, ma fille, ils sont toujours exacts. »

Elle haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Toujours exacts, Père ? S'étonna-t-elle, alors pourquoi n'agissez-vous pas toujours en conséquence ? »

Les yeux de Lord Voldement rougeoyèrent et s'étrécirent, signe de colère, pourtant elle ne cilla pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses fins sourcils toujours haussé avec cet air hautin et arrogant plaqué sur le visage.

« Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que Rogue est à MES ordres.

- Alors expliquez moi pourquoi a-t-il toujours son esprit fermé ? Les miens vous est toujours ouvert, ou presque, mais vous savez que je ne vous cache rien, Père. Or lui, son esprit est toujours fermé, que ce soit à Poudlard ou ici.

- Il devait cacher des choses à Dumbledore.

- Et il vous en cache à vous Père. »

Il la fixa, attendant qu'elle baisse les yeux devant son maître, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne le ferai pas. Elle était la seule sorcière sur terre a ne pas le craindre. Et il savait qu'elle était son élément majeur.

« As-tu bien joué ton rôle auprès du Numéro un ?

- Évidemment. Avez-vous ceux que je veux ?

- Lestrange est sur cette affaire.

- Bien, qu'ils fassent attention, je les veux vivants.

- Quand reviendras-tu ? Demanda-t-il en acquiesçant.

- Pour les prochaines nouvelles, je vous tiendrais informé, comme à mon habitude, Père.

- Au revoir, ma fille

- Bonsoir Père »

Elle disparu dans un tourbillon.

o O o

« Comment ont-ils fait ça ? »

Lord Voldemort tournait en rond dans le petit salon. La jeune femme également présente dans la pièce, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, venait de lui annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je ne comprend pas, Père, je ne les en pensait pas capable. Mais c'est Rogue qui est derrière tout ça.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Son patronus est-il une biche ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tout comme Lily Evans, la sang-de-bourbe et mère de Potter que vous avez tué. »

Il se remit à faire les cents pas, plongé dans ses pensés. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Il me les faut, maintenant. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin et se leva, lui tendant un morceau de parchemin dont il se saisit.

« A très bientôt, Père, annonça-t-elle avant de transplaner »

o

O

o

Voilà, voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouver ?

J'ai essayé de mettre le moins de faute possible, donc j'espère que ça va. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une Reviews (Ça me fera énormément plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre) et je posterai le prochain chapitre si vous le voulez !

Bye


End file.
